laufandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Best of 2014 Awards
Hello, lovely Kurowikians! I apologize for the excessive delay! But, finally, here it is, the winners of the © Best of 2014 Awards, event hosted by yours truly, Lau! 2014 has been yet another crazy aweshum year for us Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fans! Not only is the Green Witch Arc pacing along nicely, soon to wrap up, but we were rewarded with the return of the anime! Book of Circus was undoubtedly sensational! Plus, we were given the thrilling two-part OVA, Book of Murder, to fangasm over! 2014 has been an incredible year. And, now, we get to commemorate all our favorite moments! Without your participation, this would not have been possible. Kuroshitsuji Wiki wholeheartedly thanks you! Even if you did not vote, don't worry - your fandom comrades have done so for you! One more thing, I'm deeply sorry for not being able to publicly announce the deadline for voting - I was unsure myself at first, due to my own life obligations. Also, there were a couple of ties this year, and I was forced to break it by choosing the one that has been in the number one spot the longest. I'm sorry if this does not reflect your wishes, but I really could not wait forever for one of them to take the lead. Sorry, guys, you're still lovely people! Now, without further ado, let's get this thing rolling! Best Revelation/Plot Twist The Best Revelation/Plot Twist of this year goes to . . . Drumroll, please! I can confidently say that we were all super shocked by this unexpected turn! Sebastian trying to eat Ciel, what? Of course, we learn later that the act's for a good purpose - we got our cute Ciel back - but that was definitely an earth-shattering moment! Best Scene The Best Scene of this year goes to . . . Drumroll, please! Man, was this a powerful scene! It was beautifully, beautifully drawn. Everything was deep and symbolic. I understood Ciel's emotions better in these few pages alone than I could in the previous twenty or so chapters. (The question remains, though - who was that friend of his in the cage?) Best Character The Best Character of this year goes to . . . Drumroll, please! FINNIAN! Bae finally gets the spotlight he deserves. His past was horrible, but he managed to pull through and develop into one kick-ass individual with a big heart. My bigger bae, Tanaka-san, was toe to toe with Finny for this award - they were actually the tie I mentioned - so it would kill me not to give him the chance . . . Do you think Tanaka should get a Best Character of 2014 Award as well? Hell yeah! Have you ever seen this badass in action? That's a nice thought, but just Finnian is good enough. Best Quote The Best Quote of this year goes to . . . Drumroll, please! This was an absolutely chilling quote - and we all love it. Arthur Conan Doyle truly speaks like a writer, doesn't he, with his ornate literary style. This quote meshes w ell with the recently released Book of Murder, so bonus points for that! Ciel has the smile of an imp descended from the Devil himself, eh? Hm, somehow I can't argue with that description. Best New Editor The Best New Editor of this year goes to . . . Drumroll, please! Congratulations, RandomOtaku! You were a wonderful and irreplaceable addition to the wiki this year! Thank you for taking the initiative in regard to editing, and thank you for being an active part of the community! We seriously do not show our gratitude enough. We hope this small award will mean something of value to you! You have the qualities we've always been looking for: the eagerness to learn and help, and the dedication to keep at it. These qualities are precious but very, very rare. Out of countless of editors - most of which tend to head toward oblivion after their first edit - you were the gem! We sincerely thank you for your contributions, and hope you will stick around to make more!!! Closing Note Thank you for participating in the Best of 2014 Awards! It's been fun for me to host the event. Now, it's time for your review! Which award of 2014 do you think is the most visually appealing? The Best Revelation/Plot Twist Award The Best Scene Award The Best Character AWard The Best Quote Award The Best New Editor Award Did you enjoy the Best of 2014 Awards? Yes! What I voted for won its own special award! Yes! But what I voted for did not win. Yes, I didn't vote, but I enjoyed looking at the awards. No, I'll keep it short, I just didn't enjoy it. Should I do a Best of 2015 Awards next year? Yes, the awards have been a lot of fun! Maybe not. I hope you all are enjoying 2015! See you all next time!